


I Know It's Following Me...

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta FanFiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know its there...damn it, I know its following me!" A Slenderman and The Rake one-shot fanfiction. story is TONS better then this summery i promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Following Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, i desided to make a one shot about Slenderman, The Rake and one of my characters! (no romance between them though lol ^^||) enjoy!
> 
> I do not own The Rake or Slenderman

ran as fast as I could, passing trees, dodging bushes and low tree branches. The full moon`s light gleamed and shined in the midnight sky, the light seeming to bounce off my long, snow white hair making the dyed red tips almost glow as it blew in the cold, night breeze. I knew it was there...damn it, I knew it was following me! The thing had been watching me for weeks now, it got my parents and my brother and now...now it wants me. I ran and ran not stopping to rest because I know if I did...It would find me. I hadn`t had any sleep since I saw it, four weeks ago to be exact and it terrifys me, almost to the brink of insanity and that why I had to keep running for my life until...I had tripped on a large rock. I fell to the ground scrapping my knees and elbows, leaving a hole ripped at the elbow of my shirt and the knee of my jeans. My wide, red eyes darted around as I had pushed myself up on my hands, putting my legs to the side of me. I heard the bushes rustle and the trees move as I looked around. My heart raced and my breath was heavy, I listened to the sounds around me but then...I had realized that there was no sound, it seemed like everything had just...stopped, the only sound I could hear...was the beating of my heart. I then...had froze as I could have sworn that my heart had stopped for a split second when I heard the bush behind be rustle and shake, I jumped to my feet and started to run for it when something had shot out and grabbed my ankle, yanking me back hard, pulling me to the ground as I heard a sickening SNAP! I screamed out in pain as I grabbed my ankle tightly, holding it in pain, tears running down my cheeks and letting out slow, cracked breaths. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to focus my eyes and I swore that if my eyes opened any wider then they did that they would of burst out of their sockets. There, standing before me, was a 9 foot tall, paper-white pale, faceless man in a black as coal suit. "No...this...this isnt what has been watching me for the past four weeks...this...this is different" Were what my thoughts were at that very moment as it, no, He, had stared at me and just when I had thought that my eyes couldn`t go any wider, they did. There from the shadows of a rustling, shaking bush from beside me and the faceless one, came out the thing that had been watching me, stalking me...tormenting me. The Rake. All I could do was stare in fear as it crawled closer on all fours toward me and the faceless man that still held onto my broken ankle with what seemed like a tenticle. A low, growl like voice spoke from the Rake "shes my prey Slenderman.." The faceless man, apparently called Slenderman, looked at the Rake and shook his head left to right, motioning "no" with his head as I heard what almost seemed like a very low breath from him. "She is still a child" I shivered, a cold chill went down my spine as I heard the low, dark...how should I put this? low, dark...mysteryous whispered voice come from Slenderman. "You may not harm her" "but!-" "she is only 14. She is still a child Rake" his voice boomed in my ears, it had almost sounded like he was yelling yet he wasn`t at the same exact time. The Rake growled like an animal then lunged at the faceless one in what had seemed like rage. Slenderman dropped me while putting his arms infront of himself as he fell to the ground from the force of the Rake`s pounce. I started to crawl toward a tree, having to use my arms and hands to pull myself acrossed the ground. My ankle hurt so badly, I couldn`t even move my leg or the pain would shoot up from my ankle through my leg. I had made it to the tree and slowly leaned against it, wating the two paranormal enititys battle. The Rake seemed to shoot off the ground and onto Slenderman as the faceless one swipped at him with his long arms and shadow like tenticles. The Rake slashed his long, finger like claws at Slenderman, cutting his tenticles and skin until, Slenderman fell the the ground from a blow to his leg and his chest. Dust filled the air as Slenderman hit the ground. I stared into the dust cloud, my nerves were on edge to see who had won or if they were still fighting. "RAH!" The Rake yelled as he lunged at me from the cloud of dust. I screamed as he was ontop of me starting to claw at my skin and clothes. He raised his hand up, claws ready to slash my chest open when a tenticle had shot out and stabbed his side. The Rake let out a pain filled inhuman howl that will forever echo in my mind, as the tenticle threw him aside. Slenderman slowly walked up to me and knelt down. He slowly picked me up off the ground bridle-style as I was laying there bleeding and broken. I had slowly looked at the wound on his chest, I focused my eyes more and saw that white blood was coming from the wound and as I had started at it, it slowly closed up on its own. I was amazed. I slowly looked up at him as my vision was starting to blur again. "Do not worry little one...you will be ok" He said in a low, soft whispered voice. I had nothing to give the faceless man as a thank you for saving me...so I had given him I that I could give at that moment. A smile. I gave him the most friendly, soft smile I could make at that point and I had worked up the best voice that I could manage. "Thank you...Slenderman" Then everything...had gone black.

14 Year old girl, Lotus BloodMoon was found at a hospital door at 1 AM in Colombus, Ohio on Mondy, October 15th with a broken ankle, wrist and a few ribs along with very many animal like cuts and scratches. Suspected to be a wolf. Officials have informed us that the girl is reseaving treatment now and that every time they ask what had happened she replys the same way "The faceless one had saved me from the Rake. The Rake can get all, he comes for you in your sleep and talks to you but don`t listen! he will kill everyone you know and you if you don`t escape him" There is no further information so far.


End file.
